Forbidden Honor
by OperationElsanna
Summary: Elsanna military AU. M for language and possibly content in later chapters. cover image is courtesy of molegirl79 ( Will contain violence as well as possible torture.
1. Prologue

**WARNING: **Contains Graphic Images of War

* * *

The Major clenched her fists, her stomach turning with every foot the convoy moved towards the village.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" The red head blurted.

The Major quickly readjusted her posture. "Yes corporal"

Anna opened her mouth to try again "Are you su-"

_BOOM_

A thick cloud of smoke engulfed the Humvee, sending shards of debris flying in all directions. The driver fumbled with the gearstick, managing to shift the vehicle into reverse. The sudden acceleration brought Elsa back to her senses.

"_Holy shit" _

The officer looked to her side, hands trembling as she saw the female soldier slumped over the rifle in her lap.

"ANNA!" The older girl screamed while violently shaking the limp body.

The driver looked over his shoulder at the Major. "Ma'am, the engine is on fire and the tires are stuck, we have to evacuate the vehicle"

"I am NOT l-leaving w-without her!"

The driver slammed open the door as he grabbed his rifle and started shooting through the smoke, frantically waving his left arm signaling the officer to leave the Humvee.

"Contact ten o'clock high!"

Elsa grabbed her rifle and looked up at the younger girl, she quickly darted her eyes back towards the windshield as bullets started to impact the glass. The Major slowly opened the door exposing a small crack to lay her rifle on; she took the gun off the safety and pulled the trigger.

_Click_

"Fuck" she muttered under her breath while harshly pulling the charging handle to load a new round into the chamber.

The officer raised her rifle back into the opening, shooting at the direction of the incoming bullets. The smoke was finally settling as she felt herself gag. Mangled and bloody corpses were spread around the vehicle in front. The steel was twisted and charred black from the blast. Pieces of flesh and uniform were spotted in the tangled chassis, the body parts contrasting against the molten steel.

"E-Elsa?" The red head groaned with her head sagging towards the ground.

The blonde quickly diverted her attention away from the incoming hell, and turned towards the female soldier.

"Anna.."

They were interrupted with the sound of bullets penetrating body armor, dark red splattering against the mat tan of the vehicle.

* * *

**A/N: **Story will eventually be filled with deployment action, but that will happen farther down the line. Hopefully you all enjoyed this. This was a taste of the war action involved in the later of the story, and a taste of my style of writing. ~WithoutThoughtOrDoubt


	2. Chapter 1-A Fixer Upper

**Months Earlier**

"Bootcamp?!"

The newly promoted Major is not pleased when she hears her new orders.

"General with all due respect I didn't join the Military to train people, I joined to fight for my country!"

The Majors voice began to get louder and her professional stature was long since lost.

"Major Elsa this is not a bad thing! You will be training recruits to defend your country and one day

you'll be leading them into battle!"

Elsa without thought rolls her eyes at the Generals words and immediately regrets her foolishness.

The General's eyes narrow on the Major.

"This is NOT a discussion"

Elsa opens her mouth to speak but thinking better of it quickly locks her jaw closed and returns to attention.

"Do I make myself clear Major?"

_Crystal. Asshole. _

"Yes Sir." Elsa raises her arm into a salute and with that the General leaves her room. As soon as he's out of sight her arm falls and she lets out an exasperated moan. "Fuck this."

A voice comes from outside the door. " Hey now Els, is that really appropriate language for someone of your rank?"

Kristoff pops his head around the corner with a huge grin slapped on his face. Trying to sound as sarcastic as possible of course.

Elsa flips him off in return."Screw off. And hey I out rank you now so show some respect!"

After he conceals a muffled laugh Kristoff enters Elsa's cabin nonchalantly.

"Oh my apologies oh great one" He goes to attention and gives himself a scolding by hitting his bicep and muttering _bad Kristoff. _

"Permission to speak ma'am."

Elsa just laughs and brings him into her arms for a quick embrace.

"Permission granted and don't ever call me ma'am again."

With joking aside Kristoff takes his normal spot on a chair with his feet raised onto her desk.

"So anything interesting about being a Major? Granted it's only day 5 or something but still, there's gotta be something cool about it!"

Kristoff looks to the major with excitement but is met with only a disappointed scowl.

"Oh no. What happened?"

Elsa moves over to lean on the wall, arms crossed.

"It's bullshit Kristoff! I'm being sent off to be some damn administrator or something at a bootcamp!"

Not seeing anything wrong with this Kristoff doesn't realize that's all that's bothering his Major.

"Oh... Wait. That's it?"

_What do you mean thats it?_

"Yeah and it sucks! I want to lead armies, not train recruits!"

Kristoff begins to speak but a sound outside cuts him short.

_**Click Click Click**_

The pair hears the shoes of someone approaching the room. Kristoff rises to stand at attention and Major Elsa stands up straight and looks towards the sound.

_**Click Click Click Click**_

The sound increases as a woman walks through the door. Kristoff salutes and Elsa takes a step towards her. Out ranking the captain in front of her she waits for the salute from the woman and then nods at her, indicating her to speak,

"Major Elsa, I bring news from the General"

_Great._

"Speak then."

The woman pulls out a small note.

"Major Elsa is to have her bags packed and she must be on the plane to Black Mountain Marine Academy by 2000 tonight."

Kristoff falls out of his salute in shock.

"Wait, what?" Elsa and Kristoff speak in unison.

Elsa furrows her brows at the woman in anger and confusion.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience ma'am."

The woman hands the note to Elsa and then turns and leaves.

Kristoff looks to his friend with his now enlarged sad eyes.

"Elsa I am so sorry."

He glances at the clock. With a sigh he turns back to her.

"You only have 4 hours though so I'll come say goodbye, but you need to get ready. See ya later Els"

He waves and half smiles. With heavy footsteps he exits her cabin. Elsa watches her friend leave, not realizing she won't see him again before she leaves.

* * *

At 2000 there's still no sign of Kristoff. Elsa boards the plane with a glum look. The soldiers on the aircraft salute her as she finds her seat. The plane is leaving within only minutes.

_Bye Kristoff. _

Elsa changes into civilian clothes and tries to get some flight is short and within three and a half hours they have made it to the busiest part of Arendelle. The Castle's center. The bootcamp is located in the mountains just outside of the area. As Elsa waits to get her bags she sees a girl struggling with a suitcase much too big for the girl's small stature.

_Oh jeez._

As she makes her way towards the girl, what she expected happens. The suitcase falls from the redhead's arms and crashes open, emptying most of its contents. The girls face turns almost as red as her hair as she begins to pick up her stuff. "Shit"

The young girl has a very soft voice and the embarrassment could be heard through just one word. The Major begins to help the girl pick up her pile of clothes. The young girl looks up at her helper revealing her light blue eyes. Elsa's jaw drops as she soaks in the girls beauty. Her hair is red but it also has blonde in it.

_Strawberry blonde. Hot._

"Umm..hi?"

Elsa had lost her train of thought and didn't realize how long she was staring at the girl.

"Oh um.. hi. Here"

Elsa hands the girl a shirt she dropped and tucks her blonde hair behind her ear.

_Good job Elsa. Very smooth._

"Oh. Thank you!"

Now it's the redheads girl's turn to get lost in thought. She Gazes up at the blonde soaking in every detail, the sapphire eyes, small pink lips, subtle freckles. She's gorgeous.

"I saw you struggling with this monster-" Elsa gestures to the suitcase now full and zipped again.

"-and I was coming to make sure that well- this didn't happen. Sorry."

Elsa bites her lip as she tries to keep her hands busy by twiddling her thumbs together.

"Oh well thank you very much for helping me. I'm sort of a clutz and this was bound to happen at some point! I'm just glad such a pretty face was here to help me!"

Elsa's mouth drops as the girl gasps in astonishment that she actually said that aloud.

"Oh wow uh- wow- I meant like uh thanks- you help- wow. Thanks for help."

The lack of ability to speak is clear. The young girl brings the palms of her hands to her forehead in defeat. Elsa giggles and is glad she's not the only one tripping over her words. In an attempt to comfort the strawberry blonde beauty the Major reaches up and takes her hands from her forehead and holds them in her own. A genuine smile appears on Elsa's face.

"You're welcome."

The young girl turns bright red again and awkwardly turns elsa's sentimental hand holding attempt into the most strange handshake she could have managed.

"Let me introduce myself to yo-"

The young girl is interrupted by Elsa's lips pressed against her own. The major moves her hands onto the younger girls waist and pulls her into her hips. Surprised and awe struck the redhead is only able to let out a small gasp. The kiss lasts less than three seconds but leaves both girls wanting more.

"I'm sorry that was sudden and we don't know each other but that's the fun it it right? Besides I looked at the clock and it was midnight. So...Happy New Year!"

The young girl still in shock from the kiss has no response.

"uhm. Alright well I would ask for directions to my hotel but you look like you're new here too so I'll just…be going then."

Elsa turns to leave but is stopped by the redhead grabbing her arm and pulling her back towards her.

"Actually I am getting back from vacation. I have lived here my whole life. I can drive you to your hotel, then you can save on a taxi."

Elsa smiles at the girl and nods her head in agreement.

"That'd be great! Let me go get my bag and you go get your car, I will wait outside the revolving doors okay?"

Both agree to the plan and they head their different ways. Elsa stops and turns to watch the girl walk away. Except the girl is not walking away.

_Skipping. She's skipping!_

Elsa smiles after her and then turns to wait for her bag hoping it will arrive soon

_Maybe this isn't so bad._

* * *

**(A/N)~ **Hope you guys enjoyed chapter one! I would love to get feedback on it! Thanks guys! ~ Ice Goddess


	3. Chapter 2-The Morning After

The sun makes its way through the red drapes and creeps onto the strawberry blonde's eyes. The girl slowly awakes, grumbling and groggy. Opening her eyes slowly, one at a time she accepts it is time to get up. _"What happened last night?" _The girl lets out a long yawn as she searches her brain for the night's memories. She closes her eyes, trying to put off waking up as long as possible. _"You got off the plane, waited an hour for your bag, started to leave, spilled your bag…"_

Her eyes shot open as she remembered the girl.

The girl with a dazzling smile, the one with a blue flannel and eyes to match. The girl who…

"She kissed me."

The memories seem to pour in. The spontaneous kiss at midnight. Taking her to the hotel only to find the reservations didn't go through. Offering up her apartment and then…

"OH MY GOD."

She kicks her feet from the covers and flies out of the bedroom, sprinting to her living room. The scent of fresh coffee in the air. She turns into the kitchen to find it barren, except for an empty mug on the counter. After looking around the apartment she finds no sign of the mystery girl. She is gone.

The young girl trudges her way back to her bedroom but finds something she missed in her fit from earlier. A note. It is set on the pillow next to her own. She walks over to imagine the little letter.

_Dear beautiful stranger,_

_Unfortunately I had to leave. I have work to start and although it was a beautiful and truly incredible night, I can't leave my name. Thank you and I am sorry we had to meet like this. I wish I could have a name to match the visions I am sure will haunt my dreams. Goodbye. _

_Sincerely,_

_A lucky stranger_

She lifts her heavy eyes from the paper and sets it on the bedside table.

"_Great. What a great way to start my day." _The girl lets out a small sigh and moves towards her closet to grab her bags. The girls face races through her mind. Today she leaves and although she's only going about an hour into the mountains it's going to be strange to be away from her home for more than a week. With a glance at the clock fear sets into the girls eyes. _"Shit." _She officially had thirty minutes to get to her ceremony. The last step before heading off to bootcamp and she was gonna be late. Within ten minutes she's pulling out of the driveway, luckily at 7am there isn't much traffic.

_"Jesus. What time did that girl get up? Who leaves someone's house at 6am? Was I THAT bad that she had to book it so quickly. Christ."_

* * *

She pulls up to the Marine station, picking the first parking spot she can find. Her cousin would come later to get her car, seeing as she won't really need it anymore. _"Eugene will like not having his car stolen by her all the time anymore." _ As she grabs her bag she checks her jacket pocket. The letter is still safely secured. She shuts the door and sprints into the building. Most of the recruits are sitting in chairs to her right, parents or someone there with them, it's the final goodbye. She sees that she's not the only late one as a man around her age huffs his way through the door. His eyes do a scan of the room and finally lock with the girls.

"Don't worry, I just got here too." The girl offers her hand to the man. He glances at it and with a small laugh he takes it generously.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one here who still fancies sleep." He smirks kindly into her eyes.

"So, I know that today is ceremony for Army and Marines, which one are you in?" He lets go of her hand and starts to walk to the counter, the girl follows and they stop a few feet behind the next in line.

"Marines, how about yooooou?" She tries to hide how tired she is but a yawn makes it through her mouth at the end of the sentence.

"Me too." Both are starting to lose interest in the conversation, being that neither got much sleep it seems.

"Oh I forgot, My name is Hans." He looks to the girl, obviously waiting to get a name in return.

"I'm Anna. Nice to meet you Hans." They smile at each other but are pulled away by a voice from the counter.

"I don't mean to interrupt but you're next girly." A woman in full uniform, probably mid forties waits for Anna to come to the a few minutes at the counter Anna is directed to a room where she will take all her final exams, one last weight check, oaths, and one last interview. By the time she returns it's around 0900 and the swearing in will begin in thirty minutes. By this time there are many more recruits, and many more loved ones. One lady is sobbing into her sons arm and is getting snot all over his jacket. A dad gives his daughter a talk about honor and how proud he is. Hans is surrounded by several people, all men except for one older lady, probably his mom. Anna looks down at the ground twiddling her thumbs. The next thirty minutes are the longest of her life. She has no one to say goodbye to.

* * *

What seems like an eternity later, the lady at the counter clears her throat to announce something.

"If I could have all recruits say if they are here when I call their names and then report to the room directly behind me." The woman begins the list and eventually comes to Anna's name.

"Here!"

She stands and makes her way to the room. Inside there is little room. All the recruits stand lazily, some socialize, others keep to themselves. Anna finds a free space on the wall and watches as the last few recruits fall in. Finally the woman at the counter comes in.

"Alright , so here's how this will work. You will all stand in a block formation at attention. Your loved ones will be allowed in momentarily to watch the ceremony. When the officer swearing you in comes in you will go from your relaxed attention to full attention." She looks around at them. A small smile across her face.

"Congratulations to all of you." She turns out the door and starts to bring parents in. The recruits all fall into block formation and stand ready at their relaxed attention. Chin up. Chest out. Feet shoulder length. Toes at a 45 degree angle. Hands behind our backs.

"_Real relaxing stuff" _Anna smirks at her own wit. Parents and loved ones begin to come in and line the walls of the room. When all are settled the woman from the door calls them to order.

"Attention recruits."

The sound of boots can be heard by Anna but the officer is not yet visible. As the officer passes Anna sees the back of their head. _"Huh, a woman. Cool." _The officer has platinum blonde hair pulled into a tight bun. The woman steps onto the stage and Anna finally sees her face.

Anna lets out a small gasp of air. _"It's her. It's the girl."_

The woman makes center stage before turning towards the recruits. A smirk on her face but compassion in her eyes. She scans the young recruits, smiling at each as to try to comfort them. The blonde spots a familiar face in the center of the recruits.

"_Shit" _The major thinks to herself.

Her eyes linger on the girl and her dazzling blue eyes show a second of fear before they return to a warming welcoming state. She clears her throat and begins the swearing in, avoiding the shocked eyes of the strawberry blonde for the rest of the ceremony.

* * *

**(A/N): **Thanks for all the great reviews and feedback so far guys! I'm really enjoying writing this! ~Ice Goddess


	4. Chapter 3-Welcome To Hell

**(A/N):_Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long for an update! I got my wisdom teeth out and been doing a bunch of college application, scholarships and also it was finals week!It will be a lot more regular updating now that things have calmed down a lot! Thanks for all the great reviews so far! Anyways enjoy the chapter! ~Ice Goddess_**

* * *

After the ceremony the blonde makes a hasty retreat and leaves the young girl. The recruits are served lunch and then immediately board the bus to bootcamp. The seats are cold as Anna finds a window seat. Outside her window she sees the blonde officer climb into a humvee next to the bus.

_This is going to be a long 3 months._

The bus ride is only about an hour long and should be arriving soon. There is a low rumble on the bus from the small excited chatter of the recruits. "Who do you think is gonna quit first?"

"Nah man they won't make us run in 3 feet of snow, only two."

"At least we have hot officers"

Anna's eyes dart up to find the voice that made the hot officer comment. It's a boy next to Hans. The two recruits are only a few feet away from Anna so she can easily tune into their conversation. Hans smirks at his fellow marine.

"Yeah that blonde one looks like a good time."

_Oh you have no idea._

Anna can't control the huge grin that forms on her face. Before Anna can join the conversation the bus is beginning to slow. The recruits quickly begin to grow quiet. By the time the bus reaches its halt they are all staring at the bus doors in utter silence. Outside lies a beautiful building with the largest Arendelle flag any of them have ever seen. The doors open. A large man slowly takes the steps.

Assuming a strong intimidating posture he gazes into each recruits eyes. One recruit drops his eyes. A fatal mistake.

"Well, well. Looks like I found my first problem." The man slowly walks down to the recruit who is now refusing to look away from the officer.

"Am I not pretty, Private Sitron?" He hovered over the boy next to Hans.

Obviously confused the private didn't respond.

"Your comrade has just made a fantastic example. When I speak to you I demand full respect. You will look me in the eyes. That goes for any officer outranking you. For you marines, that means everyone. Welcome to the bottom."  
His voice booms through the bus. Not a single eye not locked on his own.

"Now. Get off this bus, grab your bag with your name labeled on it and report to the mess hall in 10 minutes." Awaiting more orders, no one moved.

"AN OFFICER JUST MADE AN ORDER, RESPOND RECRUITS."

His voice was loud before but now it nearly knocked everyone off their seats. The young marines responded in unison and still cannot match his volume.

"SIR, YES SIR."

Anna rises and exits the bus. Grabbing her bag, her first night of boot camp begins.

* * *

In the mess hall they are assigned their bunks and there the recruits form lines to have their hair cut. The night seemed to blur together. from one officer yelling to the next it was hard to take everything in. The first night at bootcamp quickly becomes the first day, with no sleep in between. Within what feels like no time Anna is waiting in line for the "moment of truth". Finally she has a breather.

_Jesus CHRIST. My hair is so short! What is even happening? How do they expect us to remember all this._

The line moves up and Anna watches as a recruit exits the room with his hand to his face.

_Damn. It looks like he sure as hell lied about something. Just breathe Anna. You haven't hidden anything. _

The moment of truth is a interview where you are drilled. They want to know if you have lied. By this time the recruits have been up for around 30 hours. The ability to hold up a tough exterior has finally fallen. Anna is only two people away from entering the room.

_You haven't lied. Stop freaking out._

The girl in front of Anna goes in.

_Just breathe._

Soon the girl exits.

_Breathe._

Anna takes a step towards the door. With one last breathe Anna grabs the handle of the door. She quickly steps in and salutes the officer standing with their back to her. Anna remains in salute position until the officer turns towards her. Anna's hand falls from her head and a small gasp falls from her lips. The blondes hair is pulled into the same bun. Her eyes are just as amazing as she remembers.

_You. Thank god! _

Anna smiles and opens her mouth to speak but not before the officer can.

"Take a seat recruit." Anna's mouth snaps shut.

_Wow hello to you too. _

There is a table and two chairs facing each other. It's like an interrogation room.

"Umm hi?" The recruit lets the words out and the reaction is considerably different than the last time she said hello.

"I didn't give you permission to speak recruit." Her voice is like ice. Her smile now gone. The perfect girl Anna had met just two nights previous was gone and replaced with someone with a bitter edge and a frozen heart. Just then another officer entered the room.

"Major Elsa, here is this recruits file." He salutes, hands her the papers, and exits the room.

The door clicks shut. The major begins to look through the file. Anna eyes the officer and walks towards the chair.

_What's her problem…_

As she begins to sit she catches the Majors eyes glance to her own. For half a second there is compassion in her eyes as she looks upon Anna but it is gone within a second. Anna slumps in the chair.

_You're not getting out of this so easy blondie!_

"Permission to speak Ma'am?" Anna asks in a very joyful manner, hoping to receive the same atmosphere in return.

"Permission denied."

_Well that didn't work._

With a flick of her wrist she tosses the file on the table.

"It's just i th-" Anna whimpers out.

"I said permission denied!" The majors voice is raised now.

_Or maybe you are getting out of this one._

Anna nods her head as if she understands.

_At least I know her name now. Elsa._

* * *

"Now. Have you lied at all, about anything you have told any officer at any point in time?" Elsa eyes the red head. Her hair is shorter now. _What the actual fuck? How the hell did this happen? I knew coming to this damn boot camp would be bad for me! Where's Kristoff when I need him!_

"No, Ma'am." Anna looks at the Blonde and bites her lip. Her eyes become soft and the recruit puts on her best puppy dog look.

_Oh god, don't give me that look._

Obviously not hearing Elsa's thoughts she continues her attempt to guilt the blonde.

With a huff of frustration her attempt works, Elsa gives in.

"Okay look, this is all I am gonna say. It happened. But it was _nothing._ It was a one time thing and if I had known who you were. Well then it would have been a no time thing." Elsa waits for an answer but the redhead stays silent. Staring at the officer with startled eyes and any chance of a smile gone.

"Well? Got anything to say?" Still the girl remains silent. Anna raises an eyebrow towards the major.

"Permission to speak."Elsa rolls her eyes at the now obedient recruit. Immediately Anna lets her exterior armor fall. She looks to the blonde with sadness and longing. She tries to speak but words fail her. Her voice is hoarse as she finally is able to speak.

"It didn't mean nothing to me." She musters out the words and then falls silent again.

_It meant something. I'm sorry. It means something I swear. Just say it meant something dumbass. It's her first day at bootcamp and you do this to her. DO SOMETHING._

Elsa returns to a more suitable posture.

"That will be all Private."

_Oh Jesus, not that. Stupid Elsa. Very stupid. What is wrong with you?!_

Anna stares up at the blonde. Astonished that that is all she gets. Her shocked face turns to a cruel look.

"Unbelieveable." Anna shakes her head in disbelief. _I'm nothing? just like that?_

"Private, don't forget who I am." Elsa glares right back at the red head.

_Just stop talking. Let her leave and stop making this worse. God dammit._

"I couldn't if I tried Major." Anna stands. Salutes. Then she turns to the door. Before exiting she stops. without turning to face the blonde, voice no longer with a bouncy ring to it.

"Have fun dreaming about me Els."

With the last snarky comment Anna leaves and slams the door shut behind her. Elsa stares at the door, the slam still echoing in her ears. Elsa leans against the table and brings her face to her hands letting out a groan of frustration.

"Fuck"


	5. Chapter 4- Private Sass

**(A/N): Seriously loving all this great feedback:) Glad you guys are enjoying it! ~Ice Goddess**

* * *

_Left...left…left, right, left._

Anna marches back and forth in front of the mess hall. The ground has begun to freeze and the crunch her boots make is the only sound around her.

_Left….left….left, right, left. _

After 3 weeks of boot camp the flow of things have become easier for the young girl. She has always been very fit, with track and softball keeping her body in tip top shape. The physical elements of marines was easy to her. However the amount of emotional toll has been hard.

_Left...left, I. hate, you._

Not to mention Anna didn't really anticipate having such a predicament with one of her officers. The thought of the blonde officer was enough to send Anna into a fit.

_Who does she think she is? God. Who cares if she's an officer. We could at least talk about it! She's a god damn human first!_

Without realizing it her marching had turned into horribly angry stomps. Lost in her furious mind she didn't notice the man come up behind her.

"Uh... you ok?" The man was sincere but Anna was surprised. She whipped her rifle off her back and pointed the barrel between the potential threats eyes.

"Hans! Oh my god I am so sorry!" lowering the gun her face turned about as red as her hair.

"Nice to see you too, oh and good job of noticing me."

His playfulness calmed Anna down.

"Oh you wouldn't hurt me!" Anna slung the rifle over her shoulder again.

"You're right. I couldn't and I would never want to." Hans grinned at Anna as she struggled to form a sentence.

"Oh Hans, you're really too sweet. But I am supposed to be on watch…" Her words trailed off as he came closer. His hand started to reach for her shoulder. _What the hell is he doing?!_

Before Anna turned away Hans swiftly took the rifle from Anna's shoulder and swung it onto his own.

"Actually it's time for you to get some rest, I'm relieving you."

_You smooth little asshole._

A smile widened onto Anna's face and Hans mimicked her.

"Well enjoy your night private Hans" With a half assed salute Anna turned and began to head to her bunk, leaving the man gazing after her with a grin so big the whole world could see.

Anna was almost to her tent when two officers turn a corner about 40 feet in front of Anna. Their backs are to the girl and do not notice her.

_Great, it's blondie. _

Elsa stops and the officer to her left follows her example.

"Is this true?" Her voice is weak and broken.

"Yes, he was confirmed to have volunteered only an hour ago."

Anna's attention is grasped and she hides herself behind a container wanting to hear more.

_Volunteer for what?_

"Is he aware that we are about a flick away from being in a full out war with these people!?"

Elsa's voice was now filled with anger. Her eyes narrowing on the man.

"He's one of the best, he will be fine major. It's just so we can get more information on our enemy"

Anna moved slightly to get a better shot at hearing the pair, but her foot hit the container. The smallest thud sounded like a brick. The two stopped talking immediately.

_Shit shit shit shit shit._

The man looked around for the noise. Elsa turned and saw the smallest bit of red hair by a container. A smile crossed her face.

"It was nothing, but we should save this conversation for a more private situation. Goodnight captain."

Anna waited until the sound of footsteps were long since lost before she stood. She rose, dusting off her pants. She turned and nearly had a heart attack. Standing about 3 inches from her stood her Major Elsa.

"Uh Major!" She formed a clumsy salute.

"I was just uh heading back to my bunk from my watch!" Anna was always bad at lying.

_Yeah because hiding behind a container is a great way back to bed. God how stupid do you think she is?_

Now was no different.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, then darted her eyes from Anna to the container then back to Anna.

_Great, another reason for her to hate you._

"Okay fine you got me." Anna fell out of attention and eyed the blonde.

"I was heading back but I saw the two of you and I got interested in the conversation"

Elsa still wasn't buying it. The blonde crossed her arms and stared the younger girl down.

_Shit. Damn you are supposed to hate her Anna. Don't forget. Damn she looks so hot when she's annoyed._

"What else do you want from me Elsa?" Anna's voice was a bit louder this time.

_Great. you just yelled at an officer and disrespected her by not calling her by her officer title. smooth. _

"Private, follow me. You need a lesson on your bad attitude." The blonde spun a perfect 90 degrees on her heels and began walking towards her office. Anna followed with her head slumped in defeat as she followed behind.

* * *

They reach her office and Elsa opens the door, gesturing for Anna to go in.

_Fuck, you're gonna get sent back already. How the hell are you gonna afford college now you dipshit. _

Anna takes a seat at a small chair in front of Elsa's desk. Elsa shuts the door behind her but remains in the door frame.

"Private. We both know that there are strenuous circumstances with our...relationship. However I am your officer-"

"No Elsa just shut up! Listen to yourself for a second! We hooked up Elsa! You never talked to me again and then when you do the first thing you say is it didn't matter!"

The major is wide eyed at the now furious recruit. Anna took this as an okay to continue her speech.

"Look I know you're my commanding officer but you were something else first Elsa! I didn't even get a damn name!" Her eyes were watering and voice cracking.

_Don't cry Anna. God don't let her see how much she's got in your head!_

Elsa gazed upon the girl trying to find words to calm her down.

"Priv-" She couldn't even finish a word before Anna interrupted again.

"Don't you dare call me private. Not right now. Not now. Right now we are going to clear whatever happened between us before you were my commanding officer. Be a fucking human for a change!"

Anna was standing by now. Tears on her cheeks.

"Please Elsa, please!"

Elsa took a step towards the strawberry blonde. still in slight shock.

"Anna…" The blonde raised her hand and wiped the tears from her cheek. Letting her hand linger on her skin.

"I just can-" Anna had interrupted Elsa again but this time by pressing their lips together. The redhead slowly kissed the blonde, holding the blondes hips close to her own. Elsa never really got the chance to kiss her back and by the time she could even think to Anna was biting Elsa's bottom lip as she began to pull away. As Anna left Elsa's lips she rested her forehead onto the blondes.

"I can't stop thinking about you Els."

The major closed her eyes as Anna kissed her again. It was short this time. Just a light innocent kiss. Anna looked into Elsa's deep blue eyes.

"_Please, _Elsa. I need you."

"Anna...I want to...but I can't."

The redhead nodded and removed her hands from the blondes hips.

"Please know that it did mean a lot. But I just...can't." Elsa looked at the younger girl, searching for comfort. She found some in a small smile across Anna's face.

"Maybe I'll just have to get in trouble more." With a wink she pecked the blonde on the cheek and opened the door.

"Goodnight Major Elsa" Anna saluted then began her way back to her bunk.

"Goodnight Anna"


	6. Chapter 5-Beat It

**(A/N): Hey guys sorry it has been SO LONG for an update. Some real life problems as well as major writers block. Anyways this chapter is twice as long as the others almost haha so I hope you enjoy! I promise I didn't drop it! Also ignore the crappy title for the chapter haha. ~Ice Goddess**

* * *

"Sir I just think that I should talk to him. He doesn't know what he signed up for."

Elsa pleaded to the Colonel.

"He is out of his mind for wanting to do this!"

Tears began to form in the blondes eyes. The general stayed stone faced.

"Major, Kristoff is very capable of this mission."

The words didn't seem to reach the majors ears.

"I won't allow him to do this! He is going to throw away his life for what?" Anger was slipping through her tongue and the man in front of Elsa let out a soft sigh.

"Please calm down and take a seat." Elsa did as asked. "I understand that you care for the boy but he already is signed up. He has about two weeks before he ships out. I don't want him doing this either. There are more qualified people, he is just very persistent and he convinced the General to let him go."

The Colonel wore a weak smile at Elsa. She stared desperately into his eyes.

"You have to let me talk to him, I can change his mind. Please. Just give me a few days."

The man tried to look away but the passion in the blondes eyes was hard to ignore.

"Alright fine, I will send him down here for a few days. Not on liberty though, he'll help out a bit. But I will only be able to get you at the most three days with him."

The blonde nearly shot out of her seat, pulling the Colonel up and shaking his hand energetically.

"Thank you so much. I can change his mind. Thank you!" With that she saluted the higher up officer and walked quickly out of the room. The man was left in a daze scratching his head as he watched the blonde leave.

"Where did we find her?"

* * *

_That idiot. God did he really think I would let him do this? has he thought about his family? And what about me?_

Elsa's thoughts went rampant as she quickened her pace to her office.

_If he thought i'd let him go to the Southern Isles right now he's crazy. _

Turning the last corner to her office her pace had turned into a run.

_I need to talk to him. _

She reached her office and skidded to a halt before slamming into her door. Inside she went straight for the phone, quickly dialing the number. However before it could ring she set the phone down.

"Calm down. He will be here soon. If you call him he might find a way out of coming here."

With a deep breathe Elsa let her heart slow down a bit.

_Just distract yourself until he gets here. Go check on the camp, do something an officer should do. check the recruits. _

Immediately the scene of Anna flashed through her mind.

_Okay maybe don't check on the recruits. Fuck. _

Suddenly Anna's scent engulfed her senses. Visions of the strawberry blonde invaded her mind.

She shivered as a thought of the girls lips on her neck shot through her mind.

"Enough."

Her hands now in tight fists, Elsa turned towards the door.

_I am settling this little affair._

* * *

_Shit shit shit shit shit._

The strawberry blonde felt a pain in her side as her platoon started the 3rd and final sprint of their run. Anna had been great at running because of track but this was getting out of hand. Every day her platoon started their day with a 3 mile run. Anna had been given the position of Squad leader and with that she was "in charge" of 1/4th of her platoon. Not a large title or even of any real importance but still, Anna didn't want that taken away because she had a cramp.

_Pull it together Anna. You got this. _

Pushing the pain out her mind Anna raced back to the front of the platoon. Just as she cleared one of the other squad leaders, Tiana, she passed the ending point of the run. Slowly she came to a halt and then grinned up towards the rest of the recruits as they as well passed into the safe zone.

"Great job, take a few minutes to rest then it's off to hand to hand combat!"

Their Senior Drill Instructor tried to be stern but couldn't help but show her growing affection for these girls. Every single one of them was excelling in all parts of training. Anna and Tiana especially.

The girls grabbed their water jugs and took a moment to relax. The sun was out, despite the temperature being only 35 degrees, it was a beautiful day.

"Hey great job out there!"

Tiana was talking to Anna as the strawberry blonde gushed down water.

Without a thought she attempted a response. Resulting in Anna spitting water all over herself and Tiana.

"Oh shit I am so sorry, that was stupid."

Tiana just laughed as she wipes herself off.

"Hey, it's fine. We're drenched in sweat anyways!"

"Yeah true, I thought you were gonna beat me there for a second."

Anna smirked up at Tiana who shrugged.

"Ha. I let you win. You won't be so lucky next time and besi- oh crap"

Tiana snapped into a salute as she looked over Anna's shoulder. Anna turned to see and immediately followed Tiana's lead.

The platoons Senior caught a glimpse of the oncoming blonde and rose to attention.

"Recruits stand at the ready!"

All the other recruits fell into attention quickly and once they caught eye of the Major raised their hand into a salute.

Elsa approached the Senior.

"At ease Calhoun. I have heard good things about your platoon, I've simply come to see it for myself."

A smirk rose across the Drill instructors face as she relaxed a bit.

"I am very proud of these girls, best I've seen in awhile. We are just about to go to hand to hand combat, care to join?"

Calhoun smiled at the Major and received a small head nod in return.

"Alright ladies, form your ranks. We head for combat training now."

The girls fell into a 4 by 6 block with the squad leaders at the soon to be center rank. Elsa and Calhoun made their way to the front of the block.

"Company, left, face!"

In unison the platoon all turned to face where the two officers now stood. Elsa turned to face the other way as Anna's eyes locked on hers. Calhoun then gave the command, and they were off. The two officers were far enough ahead that their words were hard to catch. Anna didn't dare break rank or orders in the small chance she might hear better.

"Hey, Ti, what do you think they're saying?"

Anna's voice was just loud enough for Tiana, the squad leader to her left, to hear and maybe the girls one rank behind to hear.

"Shh Anna, probably nothing. Nows not the time though, I don't feel like making a bad impression to the Major."

Anna let out a small sigh but decided against further attempt to speak.

_Don't worry I already managed that one. _

After getting back to her bunk the night of the encounter with Elsa, Anna realized how stupid she had been.

_She's a higher ranking officer, for christs sake she's a damn Major. what were you thinking?_

As Anna's thoughts continued to remember the night, Elsa had different plans.

* * *

"Yes, the squad leaders are all doing wonderful, I was going to talk to two of them about MARSOC actually."

Elsa's eyes shot to Calhouns as she said this.

"Really? Which ones are you talking about?"

Both girls looked behind their shoulder. Calhoun nodded to the recruit on the furthest to the right.

"See her? That is Esmeralda Phoebus. She has the strength of an Ox and the brains to match. A bit free spirited, but hey, her spunk is great."

As the two looked back at the recruits, nervous glances were sent their way. Obviously they thought something was wrong. Both officers turned to once again face forward.

"And then I don't know if you saw her but the redhead on the exact other side of the block, Anna Salisbury."

_God of course she would be a pick. _

"She is the fastest in the platoon and so far has shown the most accuracy with a rifle. The first few days I thought she was going to be trouble but she fell into a attitude of pure determination, reminds me a bit of you."

_Did you really need to add that?!_

"Oh."

Elsa looked to the Drill instructor.

"She can't be broken, and she beat your record on the mile."

Calhoun smiled at Elsa and watched as the blonde turned bright red.

"It's funny how this worked out, you should really be the higher officer. It feels strange being I guess above you Cal. And how much did she beat it by?"

Calhoun smirked and looked away from the Major.

"15 seconds."

Elsa's mouth dropped.

"Wait what? That is insane! I did that mile in 4:18 and I was never ever able to cut down my time!"

"Calm down, she's a track star from college and high school. and it was bound to happen one day, besides that's just the best of this camp don't get to smug their Elsa."

A small sigh escaped the majors mouth and a chuckle followed after.

"Well you always taught me strive for the best."

"Don't worry, as the probably the youngest Major in history it's safe to say you never stopped doing the best you can."

Elsa smiled up at her old Drill instructor.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, I need your help to help with the recruits, since you're already here."

They were approaching a bunker with mats all throughout the inside as well as several punching bags hanging from the ceiling.

"Company, READY, HALT."

The recruits performed a perfect halt and fell into attention, awaiting further orders.

"Alright find a partner and stand on a mat, stretch and warm up a bit, but no one is to touch anyone else until I give the order."

Elsa watched as Anna teamed up with Esmeralda.

"Have fun gingy"

Elsa froze as she realized she said that out loud, in an almost silent room.

Anna looked up but only for half a second.

"Already makin nicknames? That's my job Major, even if you do out rank me."

Calhoun nudged Elsa with her shoulder as she made her way to the center of the girls. Elsa stayed off the mats to watch the recruits.

_Great. Good going. You're really showing the traits of a Major now._

Elsa rolled her eyes at herself then let them fall on Anna and Esmerelda. The strawberry blonde was a good 4 inches shorter than her opponent, and clearly out powered.

"Alright being that you all have been here before many times, and being that it's 6 weeks into boot camp. You all know what to do, start with basic punches, kicks, then move to disarming. Start slow."

The two girls began what almost looked like a dance. Esmeralda throwing hits and Anna easily dodging each one. Her speed was an obvious winner. Anna threw a few hits and she was met with a perfect block each time. They were a perfect match.

After every other pair had eventually found a winner, Anna and Esmerelda were still encircling each other. Calhoun made her way to the edge of the mat the two shared, softly laughing as the they continued their endless routine.

"Alright that's enough you two. Great job but next time try pairing up with someone you won't have an infinite battle with."

The two straightened their stances, shook hands and turned towards Calhoun.

It was Elsa who broke the small moment of silence. She lightly clapped as she walked towards the platoon, which had made its way around the never ending match.

"Excellent job recruits. You all are some of the best I have seen."

_I haven't seen really any recruits besides maybe 4 platoons, so I am not lying, eh whatever._

"I'd like to talk to two of you."

Elsa turned to look at Anna and Esmeralda.

"Senior Calhoun, if you would allow me, I want to borrow these two for the rest of the day."

"They are all yours Major."

Confused but excited Esmeralda walked over to Elsa, saluted then stood in a parade rest.

Anna however stood completely still.

"Private Salisbury, is there a problem?"

Anna opened her mouth to speak but decided against it. She saluted Elsa.

"No ma'am. No problem."

She joined Esmerelda and stood in parade rest.

"Excellent, thank you Cal. Ladies, follow me."

Elsa turned and began a steady pace, the two recruits who were awaiting orders to march quickly caught up when they realized the Major had no intention of giving them.

"Let's have some fun girls."

Elsa smirked, Esmeralda remained stone faced, and Anna just about barfed.


	7. Chapter 6- Acceptance

**(A/N): Since i didn't update for like a month I decided to give you the next chapter earlier then I originally intended! However after this it will probably be until this time next week for another chapter. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! ~_Ice Goddess_**

* * *

The trio walked in silence. Elsa's hand behind her back as she led the two recruits away from their platoon. Esmeralda looked to Anna, receiving little less than a shrug she took it into her own hands.

"Major Elsa?"

Esmeralda quickened her pace to walk beside the blonde instead of behind her. Elsa looked to the girl with a raised eyebrow and a cocky smile.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering why you requested us."

"Calhoun and myself believe you two are capable of more than being a basic marine. I would like to test that theory"

Esmeralda nodded and looked to Anna as if to bring her into the conversation. Anna quickly shook her head back and forth, waving her arms in a "holy shit stop what you're doing" sort of way. Esmeralda ignored all of this.

"Are me and Anna going to be competing for a position or something?"

Anna raised her hand to her forehead, letting out a silent breath of annoyance.

"Not really, you both could be enlisted in this program. There's not just one spot open. You'll understand soon enough."

The blonde smiled at Esmeralda.

"Any more questions?"

"None for now, what about you Anna?"

_Don't make me talk to her, what are you doing?!_

"No ma'am."

_What the heck. Is she doing this on purpose? I bet she is. Well no why would she? I kissed her. Well actually kissed me first, but that was before the whole oh hey you're a major and I am a recruit thing played out. maybe if i jus-_

"Private Salisbury!"

Anna had gotten lost in her thoughts, Elsa now stood in front of her attempting to talk to her. Esmerelda was right behind the blonde, starring at Anna as if she was sick.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows and glared at the redhead.

_Damn. wow nope nothing. _

"Uhh No ma'am, I'm sorry."

Elsa continued her glare for half a second and then let her eyes soften ever so slightly.

_Shit would you please stop staring at me, I think my face is gonna catch fire from the amount of blush you're causing. _

"I was saying, I want to see you both do the obstacle course. I know you both have done it several times before, but i want to see it for myself."

_Okay, I can do that. Easy._

"Go as fast as humanly possible, is that clear?"

Esmeralda raised her hand into a quick salute.

"Good, and you Anna?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Elsa smiled at both girls, inhaling through her nose, she let out a quick spurt of air then moved her arms from their crossed position to behind her back, very relaxed.

"Alright, let's get started."

She led the two to the starting line and then pulled out a stopwatch.

"On the count of three."

Esmeralda lowered herself into a form similar to a sprinters stance. Anna did the same but brought herself closer to the ground.

"One."

_You got this. Just breathe Anna._

"Two."

Anna glanced up at Elsa.

_Wait. Did she just wink at me? What the fuck?_

"Three."

Esmeralda sprinted off, Anna stumbled a bit on her start but caught up quickly.

_Focus. Ignore her. _

Tires.

_Knees higher stupid. God what is she playing at?_

Rope.

_Faster. God she is so hot. No focus._

Crawl.

_At least it's not raining. I bet she'd look good covered in mud. DAMNIT ANNA FOCUS._

* * *

"2 minute 6 seconds"

Elsa clicked the watch as Anna sprinted past her. Although Anna ended up beating her personal record it felt like the longest time of her life. Esmerelda was a good ten seconds behind her. Both girls went up to Elsa, sharp breaths being taken by both.

"Excellent job you two."

Esmeralda beamed up at the blondes compliment. Anna hunched over, slowly catching her breath.

"Now do it again."

Anna's head jerked up.

"Right now?"

Elsa nodded as she reset her stopwatch.

"Both of you get ready."

The two girls did as told, still panting from the last round.

"Oh and let's try to not get distracted this time."

Anna looked up from her sprinters lunge to see Elsa staring at her.

_Bitch, she winked on purpose last time! God and I fell for it!_

"One, two."

_oh right don't mess up this time._

"Three!"

Anna had a perfect start and a perfect run. As she sprinted past Elsa she heard her say the new time.

"1 minute 58 seconds."

Esmeralda improved as well and got 2 minutes 7 seconds.

"You both cut your times down dramatically. Magnificent job. Hit the showers and meet me in my office in fifteen minutes."

With that the Major turned on her heels and headed towards the academy offices. Anna watched as she walked away, her eyes not wanting to venture anywhere other than the fleeing blonde.

"Nice job Anna."

Esmerelda's voice brought the redhead back to reality.

"Oh hey umh thanks! You too! You got through the rope climb a lot more graceful than I did!"

The two walked over to where they had set down their water jugs and began to drink them full heartedly. Esmeralda took a long drink before responding back again.

"I am dead tired now though. What do you think she wants us for?"

Anna plopped down on the ground as she finished her water jug.

"I'm not sure, maybe she wants us to try out for officers?"

Esmeralda joined Anna. As the redhead squinted into her now empty water bottle Esmeralda lied down on the dirt and blew a bit of her black hair out of her face.

"I don't know if I wanna leave this platoon, I've grown pretty fond of our little elite family."

With a sharp exhale of breath Anna stood up, reaching a hand towards the other girl.

"Cmon, you stink."

With a devious smirk Esmeralda pushed herself up, highfiving Anna's hand away.

"I bet I can beat you to the showers!"

Esmeralda began running to the showers, a laughing Anna chased after.

* * *

The now freshly cleaned recruits made it to the Majors door with a minute to spare. Anna went to the door, just before knocking she looked back to Esmerelda.

"Don't just stand there! Knock!"

Anna closed her eyes and took a second to relax.

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

Her hand hovered by the door for a second, slowly falling to her side. Anna heard the sound of Elsa making her way to the door. It opened and Elsa greeted them with a smile, she opened the door wide and gestured for them to come in.

"Welcome, take a seat."

The two recruits seated themselves as their Major made her way to her chair behind her desk.

"I know it's been an odd day having me hover around and what not but it's all for good reason. You two are the best of the best."

Elsa's eyes glistened as she spoke to the pair. Esmerelda couldn't seem to be able to keep her mouth o shut, she wore a teethy smile that made her eyes squint. Anna just stared.

"I want you two to apply for the MARSOC."

Elsa folded her hands together and set them on her desk. She glanced between the two recruits. Anna spoke first for a change.

"Would that make us the very frontline in times of war?"

Elsa nodded. Esmeralda sat back in the chair, her past enthusiasm was replaced by what seemed to be fear.

"Private Phoebus, are you okay?"

The girl looked up, her strong exterior seemed frail now. Her eyes were sunk, shoulders slacked, her whole body seemed to have sunk.

"Well Major, to be honest I thought you were going to talk to us about being officers. I don't think I could ever be a spec ops marine though."

_Woah Mrs. Macho isn't all that tough. _

Anna looked to the girl, confused by her sudden change of heart.

"That is perfectly fine, we do not expect you to take on this challenge, the choice is yours. However I do question why not?"

Elsa's shoulders rolled forward as she anticipated the girls reply.

"Well it might sound petty, but it's because of my husband, I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to me on the frontlines. And also with all this tension between the southern isles...we want to start a family one day."

_Okay Anna, note to self. stop jumping to conclusions about people. _

Elsa gave a small half smile and fell into a more relaxed position.

"Private that is perfectly fine, love is more important. Whatever you love most should be at the forefront of your mind, as I see it is for you."

Esmeralda returned the smile.

"I joined because I wanted justice for all, but also for a better future for my kids, but I want to be there to see my kids grow up. I couldn't do that as MARSOC. Thank you so much for the offer though, I am honored."

Elsa nodded and held out her hand to Esmerelda.

"I envy your passion. You're a great marine. You can either take the rest of the day off or return to Calhoun though I am not sure where they are at now."

With a smirk Esmeralda stood from her chair and graciously shook the majors hand.

"That's alright, I can find them."

With a salute she exited the room. The door shut and Anna once again found herself alone with her Major in her office.

"And what about you?"

_What have I got to lose._

"I think it's a great opportunity and I would love to apply ma'am."

Elsa immediately rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Oh god stop calling me ma'am, Private Phoebus didn't call me ma'am and I was not upset with her. You of all people should not be so formal."

Anna's mouth hung in confusion at the blonde.

"Look Anna, I don't mean we're ever gonna hook up, or kiss or anything again. Just don't be so oddly formal, I am not much older than you and ma'am just makes me sound old. I'd rather be called Major."

Anna remained dumbfounded but decided to speak anyways.

"So you're obviously a lot more open to talking about that I see."

Elsa turned slightly pink but remained professional.

"There is no point in denying it, that got us absolutely no where."

"well actually that got me here, and another kiss."

"which will NOT happen again."

Elsa stared at Anna, no hint of a smile on her face.

"Your wink earlier said otherwise."

This time Elsa turned bright red and her shoulders rose, along with her voice as she spoke.

"T-That was just a test, which you failed may I add."

"Did Esmeralda get the same test?"

Elsa's face flashed to a face of grief towards the recruit as well as somehow grew even redder.

_Jeez she's as red as a tomato. Damn this is cute._

"W-Well uhm well no, but see I thought you were weaker."

_Oh bad move blondie._

"So you're saying that you make me weak."

That was it. elsa couldn't hide her embarrassment anymore. She buries her face into her hands and flops forward onto her desk.

"mmfphh mhh hmmpfff"

Elsa's words are lost in her arms. Anna scoots her chair until she can rest her head on the desk as well. She sets her chin on the corner of the desk looking directly at her Major who was currently overcome with grief.

"Aww hey there little tomato, I don't bite, come on out."

Elsa just shook her head violently.

_How is she the cutest thing in the world one second and then an hour before a big scary officer? Not fair at all. _

"Ma'am?"

Neither girl had heard the door open so the foreign voice made Major Elsa jump out of her skin.

"My apologies you're...busy."

Elsa stood up from her chair, her face now red from a whole new wave of embarrassment.

"No sir, it's fine. What is it?"

The young officer, very low officer at that, glanced between the two girls.

"Officer Bjorgman is on the phone, he's line 2. He asked to speak with you."

Elsa's face turned serious and the blush faded from her cheeks.

"Thank you."

The man nodded then shut the door and left. Elsa turned to Anna.

"I'm sorry but this phone call is very important, and whatever that just was is very inappropriate. I am glad to hear you're going to apply for MARSOC though. You are dismissed."

Anna didn't dare question the Major. The red head saluted and turned to leave.

"Thank you Anna."

Anna didn't turn around but smiled nonetheless. However as Anna was about to close the door once outside the office she couldn't help but hear the beginning of the Major's phone call.

"Kristoff? Okay hold on, just listen. I have a problem. No, it's a recruit."


	8. Chapter 7-Blondie

**(A/N): I have been trying to perfect this chapter because I love Kristoff and since this chapter is all about him I wanted to really get it exactly how I wanted which is why I took so long to update. Thanks for all the support! ~Ice Goddess**

* * *

The Humvee kept a steady speed as it passed the first gates into the boot camp. Kristoff sat in the back seat, going through his bag.

"I forgot my toothbrush oh darn, guess we gotta go back."  
He raised his head towards the driver, a grin plastered on his face. The driver barely glanced up.

"Sorry sir, a bit late now."

"Oh you're no fun." As he closed the bag the vehicle began to slow until it reached a final stop in front of the main part of the camp. Flinging the door open the blonde hopped out of the Humvee.

"Thanks for the lift."

"Relax a bit okay? And good luck on your special assignment!"

Kristoff just rolled his eyes, chuckling at the man.

"Please, me? luck? I don't need that bull. Take care and tell Belle I said congrats on getting her book published!"

With a final smile and wave he shut the door and watched the Humvee drive off. He grabbed the other strap of his backpack and began towards the front doors.

Inside he examined his new home for the next day or so.

_Small, but not much different than base. It's pretty quiet though. _

The main hall was just about empty besides the silent patrols. One approached Kristoff, saluting him before speaking.

"Can I help you captain?"

"I'm looking for Major Elsa, I was requested here by her."

"She's in a meeting right now, it just started actually, could be awhile. I can show you anywhere you need to go though."

Waving his hand, indicating to the patrol he didn't intend to take his offer.

"Oh that's alright, I can find everything on my own."

With a nod and salute, the patrol returned to his post.

_I wonder if i can find the recruit Elsa mentioned. Jeez, I was supposed to break the rules before she did. This girl must be smoking._

Kristoff began his adventure first with wondering the barracks, in search of the mysterious recruit Elsa refused to name.

The closer he got to the barracks the more alive the camp seemed to be. Crossing the dirt road Kristoff didn't see the red head turn around the corner.

"HEY LOO-"

She was running too fast to stop in time before smashing into the blonde stranger. He had barely looked up at her words so felt the full force of the red head crash into his side. The pair plummeted to the ground. Kristoff's head slamming on the ground with the impact.

"Oh god I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

Anna climbed off of the man and sat next to him, fixing her ruffled clothes. Kristoff still in shock of the event, sat up clutching his head.

"Oh god how's your head?"

Kristoff stares at the red head, his gaze fades into laughter at the girl.

"Oh shit I hit you harder than i thought, I'll run and get some help!"

Anna begins to stand but Kristoff grabs her hand before she can go, he's still giggling and this only scares Anna more. Trying to free her hand Kristoff slowly stands.

"I think you've done enough running for today. I'm fine, really."

Unconvinced, she slips her hand free of the mans but doesn't run.

"Are you sure? You fell pretty hard just now."

"Whoa whoa, I was tackled, I don't count that as falling."

The girls eyes grew somber as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I am really sorry."

The man put up a finger to her mouth.

Stop apologizing I am fine! Just watch where you're going next time speed racer!"

"Hah yeah I will try too, for sure."

She fiddles with her hair, which is in a ponytail, now a falling out ponytail.

The man looked around the area then turn backed to the girl, confused.

"Where are you heading anyways? Since when do recruits travel alone?"

"Oh I am just trying to break my record on the 3 mile run so I am just practicing."

The man crossed his arms and smirked at the girl.

"What's your record? I bet I know someone who has beat it."

_No way you beat Elsa, no one could._

"14 minutes 53 seconds."

Kristoff gasped and his eyebrows just about shot straight up.

"Damn! That is amazing! Do you Just fucking sprint the whole time?"

_Jesus, she beat her by a whole minute. shit._

"Oh" Anna by now is a mess, thumbs twiddling, red as a tomato.

"Well i just always have runned, I mean ran, whatever. As a kid I played soccer a lot and did nothing other then run back and forth because no one passed me the ball."

Kristoff shut his amazed look.

"Kids are jerks, but hey you benefited from assholes."

"They weren't mean, I am just too clumsy. I never learned how to aim when i kicked the ball really, but yeah running is all I'm good at." Anna shrugged and laughed. Kristoff clearly wasn't buying it.

"I am sure you're great at other things, like knocking people over, you seem great at that."

He lightly bumped her, she bumped him back with much more force causing him to stumble backwards a step.

"It's more of an art form."

"Alright Mrs. …" Kristoff stopped in his sentence and looked to the red headed girl, his eyes squinted and before he could ask she answered him.

"Salisbury. Anna Salisbury."

She put out her hand and smiled at the man. He grasped it graciously.

"Kristoff Bjorgman. Captain Bjorgman."

Anna immediately stopped shaking his hand and gawked at the man.

"Hey don't be worried about my rank, I'm only here to visit Major Elsa. I promise I won't tell her you almost killed me."

Anna still stared in fear, with a whimper Anna mumbled out her goodbye.

"I-uh- So-sorry, I gott-t-ta go!"

She ran off as the blonde captain called after her.

"Hey wait! Hey!"

Kristoff noticed a piece of paper on the ground.

_Looks like a letter, ain't mine._

He picked it up, assuming it was Anna's.

"Hey! You left your-"

She was gone.

"-letter. Well okay then."

He shoved it in his pocket.

_Suppose I should go wait for the big Major to get out of her fancy meeting like a good boy. _

Rubbing his now aching head he made his way back to the offices.

* * *

Elsa sat at the back of the conference room in the center chair of the table. Sitting around her were all the drill instructors.

"Thank you all. I look forward to hearing about the recruits progress each week. I'm happy to hear everything is going well."

With a gentle smile Elsa rose from her chair, holding her hands in front of her.

"You are all dismissed, please leave your evaluations at the end of the table before leaving."

The room began to fill with small chatter as the officers made their way out. A large stack of folders accumulating on the table.

_Yay paperwork. I should get an assistant. _

The flow of people leaving the room began to slow as a man tried to make his past the officers.

"Excuse me, important best friend issues to attend to."

The majors head shot straight up from the pile and found the familiar voice.

"Kristoff!"

As the last few drill instructors exited Captain Bjorgman stood at the opposite end of the table, smiling at his wide eyed best friend.

"Hey blondie. Miss me?"

The major sprinted into his arms, returning the hug graciously Kristoff chuckled into the blondes normal braid.

"Yeah I missed you too Els."

She stepped back still grasping his hands.

"I am such a mess without you to screw up and make me look better."

"I am so glad to hear that's all I mean to you."

Elsa just rolled her eyes.

"I have a lot to tell you, grab those files for me, we'll go back to my office."

The pile was about 2 feet high, looming on the table menacingly.

"Wow being a Major seems like a lot of fun."

Kristoff grabbed the stack and followed Elsa out the door.

"Oh yeah it is just fantastic."

Kristoff tried to hide his laughter at his next time but his chuckle was unmistakable.

"Well at least the recruits are good, right Elsie?"

The Major turned bright red and continued walking as if nothing was said.

"Though one of your recruits did try to kill me today."

"Good, you certainly deserve it. Put the stack on the desk."

They had reached her office.

"Yeah, oh which reminds me."

He set the papers down and reached into his pocket pulling out the piece of paper.

"The recruit had run into me and dropped this, she was gone by the time I noticed it on the ground."

He tossed it to Elsa as she made her way to the chair behind her desk.

"Said her name was Anna Salisbury or something like that."

Not noticing the sudden pink in Elsa's cheeks the man continued speaking.

"She also beat your record for the 3 mile run apparently. Which is crazy."

"Well yes, she's pretty amazing. I recently spoke to her about MARSOC. She is probably going to do it."

Kristoff raised his eyebrows, giving a small nod of approval.

"Damn, good for her. But enough about that, take me to see the girl you hooked up with!"

Elsa just peers at Kristoff, the small pink growing into a steady shade of fire engine red.

"well u-um."

"Oh cmon' at least tell me her name!"

She quickly tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You already met her."

"what? no way! When?"

Disbelief of how stupid the blonde bloke is elsa just studies his confused and excited face.

"Are you really that dense Kristoff?"

"Wha- OH! ANNA!"

His voice booms as his eyes twinkle with excitement, his smile growing into a huge grin.

"Holy shit keep it down!"

He remains silent but his smile speaks a million words.

"Oh shut up you big idiot."

"Hey I didn't say anything."

"I know what you're thinking."

"Pssh, what am I thinking then oh wise one?"

He kicks his feet up onto the desk just like he always had.

"That I am finally a bigger idiot than you."

"Nah just luckier. I'd like a piece of that carrot top."

A file hit right between his eyes.

"Shit Elsa your little playmate already gave me a concussion probably, I don't need another!"

This was met by only another flying object, a name plate this time.

"Hey don't kill me I gotta go kill someone else!"

Kristoff chuckled and looked up to find his best friend gawking at him, eyes watering now, hands tight in fists.

"I didn't- you know what I mea-"

Elsa closed her eyes and took a sharp breathe in.

"I'm gonna be fine I promise."

Snapping her head to the man, her eyes flung open, tears now falling freely.

"You don't know that! You aren't an assassin Kristoff!"

"I'm a sniper."

"Not when aimed at a King!"

Kristoff looked away from his best friend, down at his feet.

"Els, I have to do this."

"Say's who?"

"Sven."

The air stiffened and the two seemed to hold their breathe.

"They got him Els, in some dungeon being tortured, if he's even still alive."

Elsa moved across the room to retrieve her nameplate. Grabbing it her thumb lingered on the title on the sheen, now dented, metal name plate.

"They didn't tell me that part."

Kristoff reached to his friend, lying a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Els, that's why I have to go. I have to bring him home. If all goes well no one will die. The plan is not to kill the King, he's bait so we can get back our men and women."

_Why is it that I am being comforted when it's your brother who's a prisoner of war._

Reaching up to hold his hand, Elsa set the nameplate on her desk. Then swiftly turning and bringing Kristoff into her arms. Hands wrapped around his neck, faces buried in each other, words were hard to understand but Elsa made sure she was not misunderstood.

"Give em hell."

* * *

The next morning Elsa see's her best friend off. At the Humvee Kristoff stands, loading his bag in and then turning around to Elsa.

"Don't be too tough on these recruits"

He leans in for the next part of his last minute advice.

"I hear some of them would do anything for a promotion."

He grins at the stone face Major.

"Although you are about to go into a hostile war zone, I am not afraid to break all your bones right now."

Her tough exterior doesn't last long and within a second a smile returns to her face.

"Do me a favor and don't get shot, alright you big lug?"

"Aww cmon' chicks love battle scars!"

"Yeah but with your honker of a nose not even a hit in the heart will get you laid."

She smiles up at the man as he turns bright red.

"Yeah says the girl with great taste in girls, oh wait i forgot about the whole, well you know."

She shrugs her shoulders.

"still more action than you"

"I am about to get a whole bunch of action, just ,maybe not as pleasant action."

As the two continue their usual banter the driver honks the horn. The two look over to the man in the humvee.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, whatever you two are, but you're going to be late Captain."

Elsa nods at the driver and then looks back up to Kristoff. He pulls her into a final goodbye hug.

"I am gonna bring him home."

She looks to the now dead serious man.

"Don't forget yourself as well."

"Take care Blondie, don't go completely nuts without me."

"Can't make any promises."

Kristoff smile and climbs into the vehicle. Before closing the door and throws a small smile Elsa's way.

"Neither can I."

With that the door closes. The engine revs and begins to drive away.

_It's only 6 days. You will live. He will live. Right?_


End file.
